


I Was Ready To Give You My Everything (But now I can't)

by taegyusoulmates



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, beomjun partner in crimes, happy(?) ending, idk what to tag, one sided tyunning, side yeonbin, yeonjun is the bestest friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyusoulmates/pseuds/taegyusoulmates
Summary: Not all stories ends in happy endings just like this one. But for Beomgyu, this might be the happiest ending he can ever have in his life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	I Was Ready To Give You My Everything (But now I can't)

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings!!!!!!!
> 
> -Blood  
> -Death  
> -Violence
> 
> Please read at your own risk.

If you meet Beomgyu, you would think that he’s normal. If fact, he might be the sweetest angel you would ever see and his sweet smiles would certainly make you fall for his charms.

But Yeonjun knows better. Beomgyu, his bestfriend, is nothing like what he shows to the public. He first saw it when they were younger, how Beomgyu stabbed the students that bullied Yeonjun when they were in middle school, how Beomgyu lies without hesitating or even batting an eyelash. He knew Beomgyu was not normal, in fact, he’s beyond normal.

Beomgyu was insane but Yeonjun accepted him because Beomgyu never hurts innocent people. Even though he was messed up in the head, he never hurt the innocent ones.

Beomgyu values Yeonjun, it’s pretty obvious. He was the only person that accepted him for who he was. He never left him even after he saw him commit a serious crime in front of him and he was very thankful.

Yeonjun sometimes wonders if he's just as insane as Beomgyu is.

It was very easy for the both of them to hide the truth. Considering that they both major in theater and film, you can say that acting was a pretty easy job for them. No one can ever see through the lies that they’ve both spoken.

No one until Soobin, Taehyun and Hueningkai entered their lives.

It started when Yeonjun met Soobin and of course, they clicked and fell in love. Yeonjun introduced Beomgyu to Soobin and told him that he’s not a “threat” or anything. Beomgyu just smiled at him and nodded, so Soobin thought Beomgyu accepted him and of course, it made him very happy.

But Yeonjun knew better.

So when Soobin left the house, Yeonjun went on Beomgyu’s room (yes, they live together) and talked to him.

“I know you don’t approve of it, Gyu.” Yeonjun said and sat on Beomgyu’s bed.

Beomgyu turned his head to Yeonjun and continued to much on strawberries. “What do you mean?”

“Beomgyu, you know that you can fool anyone but not me.”

Beomgyu stopped and suddenly stabbed the empty fork he was using earlier to his bed. Yeonjun just looked at him, totally unfazed. “He could hurt you.”

“What makes you say that?”

“I saw it on movies, people who fall in love gets hurt so the concept of being in a relationship is very unsightly.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes and takes the fork and empty bowl with him as he went to the kitchen with Yeonjun still following him.

“You say that because you’ve never been in love, Gyu.”

“Didn’t it come from your own mouth before, hyung? It’s dangerous for me to fall in love. I’m crazy and psychotic and I know for sure that I will hurt my significant other but what can I do? That’s just who I am.” Beomgyu said, sounding uncharacteristically sad and crushed.

Yeonjun stepped closer to him and wrapped his dearest friend in his arms. “So what if you’re crazy? All the best people are.” He murmured.

Beomgyu laughed out loud at his friend’s words. “I think you’re crazy too. It’s probably why we get along.” 

* * *

After that night, Beomgyu genuinely accepted Soobin. Seeing his friend happy is what matters the most to him. He might be crazy and messed up but Yeonjun is the only person who accepted him so this might be the least he can do for him.

And that’s where Taehyun and Hueningkai enters his life.

At first, he was very wary and skeptical about the two of them just as how he was with Soobin before. Both boys were very handsome and attractive but one of them was very interesting.

Kang Taehyun is probably the most interesting person he have ever laid his eyes on. Beomgyu can feel it, Beomgyu knows it.

_**Kang Taehyun is not like other people.** _

He tried charming his with his sickening sweet personality or attract him with his good looks, to no avail. Hueningkai was a pretty easy target, he easily believed Beomgyu’s facade and opened up to him but Kang Taehyun was different.

He rarely glances on Beomgyu’s way but when he does, the latter feels like the red haired boy can see who he really is. He can feel that Beomgyu was not… real. He never even spoke to Beomgyu, not even once.

 _‘Interesting.’_ Beomgyu thinks with a smile.

They’re now back in their shared house. The door to his room opens, revealing Yeonjun who looked like he wants to tell Beomgyu something.

“Beomgyu, we need to talk.”

“What is it?”

“You were staring at Taehyun the whole time, is there anything wrong?” Yeonjun asked him.

Of course, Yeonjun could feel it. Yeonjun knows something was going on his friend’s head when he caught him staring at Taehyun, who was pretty much silent the whole time, only speaks when he’s being asked something.

“He’s just… interesting.” Beomgyu says with a smile that shocked Yeonjun.

“Beomgyu, do you see yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“That smile that you have… What? You got a crush or something?”

Beomgyu lets out a maniacal laugh and stands up from his bed to look outside the window. “What nonsense. I would never like anyone.” He answers Yeonjun.

But of course, Yeonjun wasn’t convinced. He approached Beomgyu and patted his back. “It’s okay to fall in love or to like someone… just don’t let your instincts take over.”

Yeonjun pretty much lectured him about love for the whole night but he didn't find himself to mind.

* * *

The day after his talk with Yeonjun, he spots Taehyun in the school garden, alone. _‘Should I?’_

He can almost scream his inner self scream _'NO YOU FUCKING IDIOT. GET OUT OF THERE.'_

He was about to leave when Taehyun turns to his direction. Beomgyu somehow finds himself wanting to go to Taehyun because for some reason, Taehyun’s eyes were asking him to come closer.

So he does exactly that. He walked towards the boy with the latter still staring at him.

He stops in front of him, unsure what to do next and for the first time in his life, Beomgyu felt his heartbeat go crazy about something that’s not the adrenaline to commit his crimes.

Taehyun, for the first time, smiles at him and pats the empty space beside him.

Beomgyu couldn’t breathe. The feeling was too much and for some reason, he wants to take Taehyun home, lock him up and keep him for himself.

 _‘Control youself. Love doesn’t work like that, Choi Beomgyu.’_ Yeonjun’s words from last night echoes in his mind so he grounds himself. He sat beside Taehyun and flashed him the normal angelic smile he gives to everyone.

He saw Taehyun’s smile fall in to a frown then his facial expression went blank once again.

“You’re Yeonjun-hyung’s bestfriend, right?” he said.

“Yeah, I’m Choi Beomgyu! It’s a pleasure to meet you!” He beams to Taehyun but the younger stared at him as if he was analyzing him.

They talked for quite a while, with Beomgyu complementing and saying nice things to Taehyun. Beomgyu thought it was going well but then Taehyun puts his hand on Beomgyu’s cheek and looks at him with a serious expression.

“Stop trying to be someone you’re not.” Taehyun said before standing up and walking away.

Beomgyu sat there with a shocked expression in his face but then twists into a wicked expression. “Very interesting.”

* * *

That night, Beomgyu couldn’t sleep. Taehyun’s face and melodic voice kept replaying on his head. He felt something that he have never felt before. It was a strong pull towards the younger and the thought of Taehyun being someone else’s possession made him angry.

He realized. He liked Taehyun--- no, he loved him.

He wants Kang Taehyun.

He needs Kang Taehyun.

And whatever Beomgyu wants, Beomgyu gets.

* * *

Months passed and the five boys became closer than ever. Yeonjun and Soobin’s relationship is still going strong and Beomgyu is still trying to get Taehyun to be his.

Yeonjun could see what Beomgyu was trying to do so he observes Beomgyu. His body language said it all, Beomgyu was gone for Taehyun and he will sacrifice anything and everything just to get him. His best friend and rejection was never a good combination so he does what he knows he needs to do.

He drags Taehyun out of nowhere, ensuring that Beomgyu is out of sight and earshot. Taehyun gives him a confused look but he just shushes the younger.

Once he’s positive that there’s no one around, he turns to Taehyun.

“Do you like Beomgyu?”

Taehyun tilts his head and gives him a confused look once again. “What do you mean?”

“Okay, look,” Yeonjun sighs in frustration. “This might sound unbelievable but Beomgyu is a dangerous person.”

Taehyun stares at Yeonjun blankly then responds, “Aren’t you his best friend?” Taehyun says with a hint of irritation in his voice. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Look, I just want to tell you that Beomgyu likes you and he might do something bad to you if you don’t feel the same way. I know it might sound crazy but--”

“I know.” Taehyun interrupts him. “I know who he really is.”

“What?”

“I saw it.” Taehyun smiled. “When he killed someone that was bullying you. You were in middleschool back then, right? I was in primary school when that happened and I saw it.”

Yeonjun’s whole body freezes. So Kang Taehyun, one of his boyfriend’s bestest friends, knew what Beomgyu is really like. “…D-does Soobin…”

“Know that your best friend kills people that stands in his way and you as his best friend protects him?” Taehyun finishes Yeonjun’s sentence for him. “No, he doesn’t.”

Finally, Yeonjun could breathe. Who knows what could’ve happened if Soobin found out that he was friends with a murderer and basically helps him get away with his crimes. “Aren’t you… scared of him?”

“Beomgyu?” Taehyun stops for a moment. “No.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened in shock. He could not comprehend what was happening. “…why?”

“Because I like him too.”

Silence.

“I liked him ever since I saw him kill that man.”

Taehyun steps closer to Yeonjun and whispers to him. **_**“If you think Beomgyu-hyung is the only**_** ** _ **one messed**_** ** _ **up in the head here**_** ** _ **then y**_** ** _ **ou’re wrong.**_** ” Then flashes him a wicked smile, something that he only saw from Beomgyu. Chills ran down his spine as Taehyun left him there, shaking.

_‘What the fuck.’_

* * *

Beomgyu feels angry. His whole body was shaking so hard every single time he sees it.

He knows that he shouldn’t pay attention to it but he couldn’t help but be jealous. Hueningkai is just naturally clingy and sometimes he even clings to Beomgyu so it shouldn’t mean anything, right?

But then one specific hangout night in his and Yeonjun’s house, Beomgyu saw it. Anger took over his body and he can’t stop himself anymore.

_Hueningkai kissed Taehyun._

_On the cheeks._

_And Taehyun just smiled at Hueningkai after that._

Beomgyu’s hand was shaking and he can feel his heart beat faster than the usual. He stands up, goes to the kitchen and grabbed a knife then went up to his bedroom.

He needed a plan.

_He needs to kill Hueningkai._

His eyes were getting blurry. His eyes kept tightening the grip on the knife.

Taehyun’s smiling face after Kai kissed him flashed in his mind once again and then he felt anger and jealousy bubbling up once again.

“If I can’t have you, the no one can.” He whispers to himself.

Suddenly, knocks were heard from outside of his room. “Hyung? Yeonjun-hyung said dinner is ready.” Hueningkai’s soft voice cut through the silence of his room.

 _‘Perfect.’_ He smiles and stands up to open his door.

“Kai, can we talk for a moment?” The innocent boy beams and nods at him, entering the room without hesitation.

 _‘What a shame that you had to die… If only you didn’t take Taehyun from me…’_ He thought and fakes a smile. He walks towards Kai, his right hand behind his back to hide the knife. He then wraps his arms around the younger.

“Hyung?”

“I just want to tell you that I love you and that I really appreciated that you were my friend…”

“Beomgyu-hyung, what are you holding in my back?”

Beomgyu smiles and then raises the knife and looks at Kai. “Let’s keep this a secret okay?” He winks and puts his hand on Kai mouth.

Then plunges the knife on Kai’s back. Hueningkai’s eyes widens as he felt a knife pierce through his skin. He tried to scream but Beomgyu manages to stifle it with his hand.

“B… beomgyu… hyung…?” The younger tries to speak but Beomgyu shushes him.

“Shhh… Maybe… if you stayed in your lane...” Beomgyu flashes him a creepy smile. “Maybe I wouldn’t need to do this.” He traces the bloody knife on his face then stabs the younger once again, this time, on the stomach.

“Goodbye, Kai.” Then stabs him again.

And again.

And again.

“What the…” he hears a tiny voice from his door, which is left ajar. He turns to it with a dark gaze only to see Taehyun.

Taehyun’s eyes widened and he realized he need to get Soobin out of here. Hueningkai is dead. Beomgyu killed Hueningkai. So he sprinted down the stairs.

When he reached the first floor, he made careful steps towards Soobin, who is setting up the plates.

**_**No. He did not go to Soobin to warn him and tell him that Beomgyu might kill them.** _ ** **__ **

He grabs a nearby vase and creeps behind his friend and smashed it in his head, knocking Soobin unconcious. Yeonjun came running to where Soobin is, expecting it to be Beomgyu when he heard something breaking but was surprised that it was Taehyun.

Taehyun then lauches to Yeonjun with a broken vase fragment on his hand. He manages to give Yeonjun a deep cut on his bicep.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Yeonjun yells.

“Hyung, we don’t have much time, you have to take Soobin-hyung out of here. He can’t see this.” Taehyun quickly told Yeonjun.

“Wha--”

“KANG TAEHYUN WHERE ARE YOU?!” Beomgyu’s voice was heard all around the house and Yeonjun felt chills run down his spine. It was the first time he heard Beomgyu’s angry voice.

Yes, he saw Beomgyu kill people but he was never angry at them. So when he saw Beomgyu holding a bloody knife in his hands with an angry expression on his face, he knew he had to get Soobin out. Beomgyu would never hurt him but he didn’t know what could happen to Soobin if they stay any longer.

“Leave! Go to the hospital and use that cut as your alibi!”

“What about Kai?”

“He’s dead!” Taehyun pointed at Beomgyu who is now walking down the stairs, tapping the bloody knife on the hand rails while a crazy smile on his face.

“Taehyun…”

“Please, Yeonjun-hyung. This is the only thing I could do to save Beomgyu.”

Yeonjun stilled. Beomgyu stopped midway on the stairs and stared at Yeonjun and the older man understood what it meant. Yeonjun was familiar with that look but he never thought he would see it in this situation.

_‘Leave now. I don’t want you to be involved in this.’_

So Yeonjun picks up an unconsious Soobin and rushed out of the house.

Beomgyu and Taehyun looked at each other. The house was filled with silence and tension from the two. Then, Beomgyu flashes a smirk and walked towards the younger.

“Why did you do it?” He asks Taehyun, who had a blank expression on his face.

“Do what?”

“You knocked Soobin-hyung out so he won’t know that I killed Hueningkai. Then you told Yeonjun to leave with Soobin-hyung.” Beomgyu stopped and held Taehyun’s chin.

“I don’t want him to know that you killed Kai.” Taehyun said, his voice cracking.

Taehyun loved Hueningkai, platonically. He was his best friend ever since they were in diapers and his soulmate as well. He loves Beomgyu, yes he does, but his bestfriend is important to him as well.

“Why? Weren’t you supposed to tell him how evil I am?”

“I like you, Beomgyu.”

Beomgyu’s blood boiled when he heard Taehyun say that. He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him upstairs.

“Don’t fool me, baby.” He said, voice laced with poison and anger. He opens the door to one of the guest rooms and throws Taehyun to the bed.

“Believe me, Beomgyu… I do.”

Beomgyu stares at Taehyun eeriely and laughs. Taehyun just stares at Beomgyu who was currently losing his mind. Beomgyu looked at Taehyun and dropped the knife then crawled on top of Taehyun.

“Beomgyu…”

“I’m saying this for the second time...” Beomgyu violently grabs Taehyun’s face inches closer to him. “Don’t try to fool me, baby.”

Taehyun just cried, not because he was scared, but because he can still remember how Beomgyu murdered Hueningkai in cold blood. “Aww... My baby Taehyun is crying. Why? Are you scared?”

“No.” He firmly answers. “I was so ready to give you my everything, Gyu. My heart, my mind, my body, my existence, my life, everything…” Taehyun admits to Beomgyu.

“But you killed my best friend. My soulmate, my emotional support…” Taehyun cried. “Yeonjun warned me about this but I told him that it’s okay and I love you the way that you are but I’m sorry, I can't be with you now that you killed Kai. He was like a brother to me, Gyu.”

Beomgyu smiled bitterly at Taehyun’s words. “So you chose him over me.” Taehyun closed his eyes and held onto the mattress. “But why? Why did you let him kiss you if you liked me? Tell me the truth because I don't like being played, love.”

“Hueningkai liked me. He wanted to be more than friends but I can’t because I love you. I always chose you over him.” Taehyun explained. “But after all of this happened, the guilt will just eat me up so I want to ask you one last favor, Beomgyu.”

"What is it?"

"Kill me."

Beomgyu was shocked at Taehyun’s words. Now he wanted to be killed by Beomgyu? Because of guilt? It made him even more angrier because to him, this just means that Taehyun is choosing Kai over him, again.

He gave Taehyun his usual fake sweet smile, the one Taehyun grew to hate. “We’ll get there, baby.” he whispers and forcefully kissed Taehyun. The latter did not put up much of a fight as it’s something that he wanted to do long ago.

Oh how he wished that this happened in a different situation.

Beomgyu pulled away and pulled his phone out of his pockets, still straddling the younger. He then sends a text to Yeonjun and then throws his phone away.

“You don’t know how much I wish we were in a different situation, love.” Beomgyu said while tracing Taehyun’s facial features then leaning down again to kiss him.

There was nothing sweet on what they were experiencing. All they can feel is Beomgyu’s anger and Taehyun’s guilt and remorse.

“Beomgyu, please. End my misery and kill me.”

Beomgyu stood up and Taehyun threw a pillow to him. His eyes screamed _‘Kill me’_ so using the pillow the younger threw to him, he went on top of him again, only this time, to finally kill him.

Before he can put the pillow on Taehyun’s face he hears him say, “I love you.” in a tiny, loving voice.

That’s when Beomgyu’s tears fell and so he pushed the pillow against his _'l_ _over’s_ _'_ face and whispered, “I love you too.”

Taehyun flailed his hands for a while, a quite natural reaction for someone who’s suffocating, then finally, his hands stops and drops down.

Beomgyu removes the pillow from Taehyun’s face to see the face of the only man he loved, lifeless.

For the first time in his life, he didn’t feel satisfied killing someone. He felt guilty, for killing the man he loves who did love him back. Remorse, when he figured out that Taehyun was planning to give him everything he wanted but let his emotions get the best of him.

Sadness, because he knew when he killed Taehyun, he was all alone. Yeonjun will probably tell Soobin what happened and turn his back to him. And finally, embarrassment because he can never face Soobin after everything that happened.

He takes out all of the gasoline he was planning to use on his future murders and pours it all around the house. He goes to his room to douse Hueningkai’s body with gasoline as well and finally, the guest room where he killed Taehyun.

He fixes Taehyun’s body on the left side of the bed then grabs his knife. He lays down beside Taehyun and kissed his forehead. “Wait for me, baby. I’ll go to you, wherever you are right now.” He smiled and takes out his lighter, lights it then throws it to the ground. Soon enough, the whole house were covered in flames so he turns to Taehyun and gives him a final kiss in the lips.

“I love you.”

Then he plunges the knife to his stomach three times.

This might not be the way he planned to end his life, but dying with the only person he loved is that best way he can see right now.

* * *

Yeonjun feels his phone vibrate. He was in the car with an unconcious Soobin, waiting for any news from the house. He opens the phone to see it was from Beomgyu.

_“Hyung, I want to say sorry for doing this so suddenly but I have to leave. Don’t worry you won’t be involved with any of this, just think of a believable lie and Soobin hyung will surely believe you. No evidences will be left as I will be burning the house so you might have to live with Soobin hyung for a while. All I want to say is thank you for accepting me the way I am and I’m sorry. For killing Kai, Taehyun and myself as well. I wish you and Soobin hyung all the happiness of the world.”_

He breaks down. Then after a few minutes, he sees black smoke coming from the location of his house.

“I wish you can find peace in what you chose to do, Gyu.” He said, tears still flowing from his eyes.

Everything hurts but for Yeonjun, his heart screams more than the bleeding wound in his bicep does.

**Not all stories ends in happy endings just like this one. But for Beomgyu, this might be the happiest ending he can ever have in his life.**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! I was actually thinking if I should do a sequel to this hehehehhe. Thank you for reading my work, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This was originally posted on my twitter so if you know who I am, hi! SKSKSKSKSKKSKSKS


End file.
